Perfect
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: A very very very very short story about Tony's first time with a man. HE wanted it to be perfect. WARNING: Dark theme and very graphic. Don't read if you have a soul. SLASH Tony/SurpriseMC


**Perfect**

**Summary:** A very very very short story about Tony's first time with a man. He wanted it to be perfect.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Normally, I would complain about that, but I'm kind of glad right now. I have a sick and twisted mind, and I apologize for that.

**Pairing: **Tony/Surprise

**Warning:** This is graphic, male male sex. And it's not really a pleasant topic to begin with, so... I don't expect a lot of people to read this, or even like it. Very dark theme, how about that?

**Author's Note:** I have wanted to write a story like this for a while, and I thought that since I've been writing so much NCIS I would write it for this fandom. I'd also like to point out that I am incredibly tired right now, so if your wondering why it sucks so bad, it's because of that. Also, please don't hate me! I won't write something like this again! I mean, I was planning on a sequel but if everyone is going to start hating me then I can totally cancel that idea. I won't say I hope you like it. That's just wrong.

* * *

He kept his eyes shut tight. His eyelids stopped most of the tears before they spilled onto his cheeks. His entire body was throbbing as His cock rammed harder into his ass.

His breath was erratic against Tony's ear. He would nibble his lobe as He thrust. A moan escaped His lips.

He grabbed hold of Tony's hips and bucked his pelvis harder and faster. He was buried deep inside of him as they lay on their sides together. He tossed His leg around Tony's to pull him in closer. Tony cried out, which brought another moan to His lips.

Tony shivered as His hands roamed over his body. It started off with Him pinching his nipples and moving down his stomach. Electricity shot down his spine.

His hand snaked down and grabbed Tony's cock. It swelled in his hand.

"Yes," He breathed as He buried his face in Tony's hair. "You're so beautiful."

He stroked Tony gently, using His thumb to really massage the member. He moved over the head, around the slit and then dipped down to massage the shaft.

The only thing he was aware of was the feeling in his backside. The cylindrical shaft pushed inside of him and stretched him out. His muscles were tight around it, causing it to burn. Tony's body enveloped His cock and kept it inside.

"You're perfect," He whispered lovingly in Tony's ear. His voice was hoarse, as if He were mere seconds away from coming.

"You're mine. Mine."

Tony felt His body shake, followed closely by the heat spilling into his anus. He kept His hands on Tony's body, His hips never stopped moving as he shot over and over until Tony was full of him.

Finally, He was spent. His hands were still all over him, like he just wasn't ready to let go.

"Perfect." He muttered again before He placed a kiss to Tony's ear.

It felt like hours before He finally climbed out of bed. Tony's wrists were chafing where the cuffs held him in place. The way he felt was cold and hurt and violated. It felt like death.

He leaned down and ran a loving hand through Tony's hair. Tony didn't bother trying to turn away. After all this time, he finally lost his will to fight. This faceless bastard did that to him.

Before he knew what was happening, a cloth was pressed to his lips and the world dissolved.

It took Him three hours to clean everything up, but in the end it was worth it. He got to experience a side of Anthony DiNozzo He never thought was possible before.

He left Tony's apartment through the same window that He entered. Even though He was cautious and quiet as He moved down the stairs to avoid being seen, He had a huge smile on His face. Tony was every bit as amazing as he always imagined.

He parked his car blocks away from Tony's apartment. As He moved, He slipped his mask off and shoved it in His bag. He had everything He needed in that bag. If Tony tried to turn Him in, he'd have no evidence.

He should have felt bad about what He just did. This was the kind of things only monsters did, and He wasn't a monster. Hell, the thought never should have even crossed His mind. But He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know what Tony felt like. It didn't matter that he didn't consent. It was still perfect.

He crawled into His car and tossed His bag on the passenger seat. He'd have to stop by the Potomac to discard it. It was out of His way, but He couldn't wait. The bag was evidence.

He picked up His wallet. He didn't bring it with Him when He made love to Tony. He couldn't risk it falling out. He opened it up and stared at His I.D. A smile crossed His lips. The thought was just too amazing.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs just bedded Anthony DiNozzo.

* * *

**Should I run for cover now?**


End file.
